


Water is thicker than Blood

by tamatckuh



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Guardian-Ward Relationship, VKs | Villain Kids (Disney), Vks deserve better Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamatckuh/pseuds/tamatckuh
Summary: Once Upon A Time well more like a few months ago King Ben, King of the United Kingdom of Auradon, decided to bring four Children from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon. Where they would go to school and make Friends. That was until the School year was over and the School closed. Unfortunately, the villain kids had no place to go. Until…





	1. The Problem and Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. English is not my first language so there may be some mistakes. I apologize in advanced

Once Upon A Time well more like a few months ago King Ben, King of the United Kingdom of Auradon, decided to bring four Children from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon. Where they would go to school and make Friends. That was until the School year was over and the School closed. Unfortunately, the villain kids had no place to go. Until…

Fairy Godmother entered the office of the young King when she heard a soft “come in” from Ben. In the middle of the Office was a big wooden Desk with the King seated behind it. On the Desk were a lot of paper work and folders. Behind the Young boy was a big window that overlooked the garden. The whole room was decorated in the Kingdoms color Blue and Gold. Fairy Godmother couldn´t help but notice though that there were a lot of pictures of a special purpelete scattered around the room. Benjamin was wearing royal blue dress pants with a white dress shirt tucked into the pants. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. On his chair was a tie and Jacket thrown aside.

“You wanted to speak me, your majesty” spoke Fairy Godmother softly as she curtsied.

“Yes, please take a seat!” stated ben, who waited until the Fairy Godmother did as she was told before continuing. “As you are probably well aware, the school year is almost over. Which marks the end of the first year for the Kids from the Isle.”

“I am well aware” chuckled the Headmistress.

“Right, well as you may have guessed it is almost impossible for these four to return to their home” said Ben as his face slowly took a professional look on.

Fairy Godmother nodded as Ben said this. Because she herself has thought about the whereabouts of the VKs in the Summer, but couldn´t figure out what the Plan was. She figured that maybe they would stay with Ben in the castle. So, she was more than confused why that was the topic of this meeting. Obvious it was an important topic, but she didn´t quite understand what that had to do with her and why Ben needed to speak to her about it. Of course, she is the Principal but the topic of where her Students stay after school is not really one of her tasks. 

The young King though continued, obvious to the Fairy’s confusion. “Well my Parents and myself realized that the only possible solution is for them to stay here in Auradon. To be able to do that though they would need legal guardians.”

Again, Fairy Godmother just nodded her head in agreement. Not that she could really disagree since this seems to be the only real option.

“Now, my Parents are more than willing to let them all stay in the castle and take temporary guardianship. But they think it is better if they would stay somewhere else. Preferably at different places, so they can experience normal Family life, and all have someone they can rely on, besides each other. And they are worried about me and my Girlfriend staying in the same place.”

Both Ben and Fairy Godmother had to chuckle at that. Though Fairy Godmother, a mother herself, had to agree with the worries of bens Parents.

“And you agree with this?” asked Fairy Godmother with a raised eyebrow. She was almost sure that Ben would do everything to keep Mal close.

“I do, yes. While I would love to have Mal as close as possible, I know it is important for them to get a little bit of normalcy in their not so normal life.” answered Ben confidently.

Fairy Godmother again nodded her head but decided to ask another question. “Without sounding rude, but why exactly do you need me for this?”

Ben stayed quiet before deciding how to answer that question. Why did he need Fairy Godmother? Maybe it is because she is a mother herself and to get her opinion or maybe it is because she knows all the Parents and that would surely help him, right? Whatever his reasons were, he is not quite sure anymore what they are now. So, he decided to just tell Fairy Godmother about what he already knows regarding the topic on hand.

“Well we already have volunteers for Carlos and Evie. We just need some for Jay and Mal. Although my Parents said that they would take Jay in.” Nodding her Head Fairy Godmother urged Ben to continue. “Well ehm…, Snow White actually volunteered to take Evie in, granting I am not completely sure of her intensions, but she promised that she just wanted to meet her sister and be there for her. We will probably ask Evie though if she is comfortable staying with snow and Florian. If not, Mr. Deley already offered to take her in otherwise. Carlos, funnily enough, was offered to stay with dopey, his wife, Kathrin, and their sons Derek and well Doug.” Listed Ben nervously. Why he was nervous though, no idea. After his short ramble he took a sip from the water that was standing in front of him.

Fairy Godmother pried further not yet satisfied. “And what are your plans with Jay and Mal?”

This seemed to give Ben a new form of confident since it brought back a direction to the conversation.

“Well like I said my Parents are not opposed to taking Jay in and since it is short notice and not to long before the break arrives it is very likely that this will happen. As for Mal we were hoping that you would know someone that would be willing to take her in? But like I said early if no one is found Mal will stay with us.” Stated Ben with a tone that just screamed King.

“Well I will certainly look around, but could I maybe come back to you?” asked Fairy Godmother kindly.

This brought a small smile on the Face of Auradons ruler that reminded Fairy Godmother that he was not just King but also just a 16-Year-old boy trying to help his friends.

“Of course, take your time”

With that the conversation was closed. Fairy Godmother quickly said her Goodbye and left the room.

* * *

The talk left Fairy Godmother with a bad feeling in her stomach though. Because even though she knows that Mal not just choose Good but actually choose to be Good, many people still have their doubts. Fairy Godmother was only proven right when after a week she still couldn´t find a possible Guardian for Mal. As the week processed though another thought crossed Fairy Godmothers mind. What if she takes Mal in? She has enough Place and money to raise another teenager. And surly Jane wouldn´t have to big of a problem with it, would she? There is only one real way. Talking to her. That is what Fairy Godmother intended to do.

The Headmistress walked to the dorm room of her daughter while trying to avoid as many students as possible. Sure, she was a teacher but that doesn’t mean she actually likes to interact with all of her students in her free time. Just as she reached Janes dorm, the door opened.

“Mom?” asked a shocked Jane after almost running into her. “What are you doing here?”

“I actually wanted to talk to you, if you are not busy?” asked Fairy Godmother. Even though her tone suggested that it was not a real question. Jane just nodded and returned to her room. Fairy godmother quickly looked around her daughter’s room making sure everything is acceptable before taking a seat on the bed. Janes room was a single person’s room due to her mother being the Headmaster. It had a wooden desk and closet on one side and her bed on the other. On the opposite side when you walk in was a big Window that overlooked the front of Auradon Prep. Jane kept her room neat. The bedsheet, curtains and décor were in a baby blue.

“Well not that I don´t like talking to you but what do you want to talk about? I promised Evie I will help her delivering a few dresses.” Inquired a nervous Jane afraid that she was in some form of trouble.

Fairy Godmother calmed her down with a small smile that told her everything will be fine and talked in a soothing tone. “As you may know the Villain Kids won’t be able to return to the isle of the lost over summer.” Fairy Godmother waited for janes nod before continuing. “Well King Ben and his Parents decided that they will be assigned to Guardians. Jay, Carlos and Evie already have people that volunteered to take that responsibility. Mal on the other hand doesn’t. At least not yet”

Jane slightly confused why her mother would feel the need to talk about this raised her eyebrow and urged her mother to continue. “sooo?”

Fairy Godmother sighted before taking her Daughters hands in her hand and talked. “Honey, I was wondering if maybe we could take Mal in?” As Jane registered what her mother said her eyes widened. She quickly took her Hands out of her mother and turned her body away.

She couldn’t have heard her mother right, Right? Jane knows Mal is not a villain but that doesn’t mean she wants to live with her. She has magic for freaking sake. And they know next to nothing about her.

Fairy Godmother sensing her Daughters doubt quickly interjecting and thereby stopping Janes train of thought spoke up. “I know you may not be excited, but I know for a fact you actually like Mal. It can’t be too bad living with her. And I know it is far from what you probably want bur she has nowhere else to go. No one else to take care of you. Jane she is your friend.”

With that Jane looked to her mother and saw the pleading in her eyes. So, Jane slowly nodded before quietly speaking up. “Okay. Okay, I won’t stop you, but know that I am not thrilled but I will do my best to welcome her.”

“Thank you” Spoke Fairy Godmother quickly before hugging Jane and leaving her room to let her alone with her thoughts. Jane suddenly not so interested in helping Evie decided to text her and tell her that something came up. Instead deciding to spend her time alone in her room, thinking.


	2. Schocking revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter. After that it will be probably more like small moments than one long plot.

“Wait What?” screamed a slightly upset Doug at his Parents.

“Doug” said his mother in a soothing but firm tone hat told him to keep quiet. “King Beast approached us and told us about the situation at hand. Derek is not coming home that summer anyway. Carlos needed our help and we could provide. And anyway, I thought you were friends?”

Carlos and he barely talked two words since they have met. Yes, he and Evie are dating and he doesn´t have anything against Carlos but that doesn’t mean they are friend. They have nothing in common. Obviously, he was not going to tell his mother that. But she still has to understand that he was upset that his parents didn´t tell him anything. Right? Clearly that was not the case, so Doug decided to say his goodbye and end their skype call. Too upset to continue. Even his Dad seemed completely on board. Doug really didn’t know what to make of that situation.

After a few minutes sulking since he had a free period Doug backed his bag and went to his next class, which he unfortunately had with all four villain kids. Well not so unfortunately since like he said had nothing against them and he was dating Evie, but he was still upset at them. How come they didn´t tell him?

Successfully avoiding them until he was in class, he decided to take a seat next to Isaac, Son of Doc, who threw him a confused look but decided to keep quiet on his cousins’ strange behavior. When the Villain Kids entered, he couldn’t help but feel bad at the hurt expression from Evie as she noticed that her boyfriend would not join her at their usual table and Instead, she sat next to Mal. Halfway through the lesson Doug almost had enough of the glances he kept getting. That was until he heard Fairy Godmother request Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos to her office. And at their confused faces he could only start to guess that they were just as clueless as he was half an hour ago.

* * *

Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos were sitting across from Fairy Godmother in her Office. Between them was a big desk made out of oak wood. Behind Fairy Godmother stood Ben and his Parents. On the other side of the office were four adults seated. Two whom all of the Villain Kid recognized as Snow White and Prince Florian. The other two were also a man and a woman. The woman had light brown hair that ended just below her shoulders. She had a slim small frame and had a natural beautiful look since not wearing a lot of make-up. The man next to her seemed to be a little bit smaller than the women and was a little rounder build. His hair was cut really short and it appeared to be starting to be bawled. The most obvious feature though was his big smile that just looked naturally plastered on his face. Evie recognized the last two as well but couldn´t pin point from where.

Their Attention was snapped back to Fairy Godmother thought as she started to speak. “You are Probably wondering why you are here”

“We didn´t do anything!” interrupted Mal. The adults in the room had to chuckle at that reaction. That response helped the teens to relax at least for a little bit.

“Mal you are not in trouble” reassured Fairy Godmother with a kind smile.

“Kids, as you all very well know the school year is almost over and this means that they students here leave for their home. This however leads us to the question about what to do with you?” Continued the Beast.

“What do you mean? Can’t we just stay here at the school?” asked a panic-stricken Mal. All four teens seemed to have the same fear. To be send back to the Isle.

“What does that mean? You send us back to the Isle? You can´t do that! We will get killed!” Jay was the one who voiced their fear.

Ben immediately rounded the Table and lay a comforting hand on the back of his Girlfriend. “Don’t worry, none of you will be send back. Ever.” Still not completely convinced, Mal turned around and stared in the eyes of her boyfriend. Behind the love and reassuring she also saw firmness that made her believe his words. So, she quickly nodded to her three friends to let them know that they can trust ben.

Sensing that it is safe to continue Belle started up again. “Like Ben said you will not be sent back, but you also can´t stay here at school. Since none of you are of age you guys will need are guardian, who will be responsible for you and will provide you with a home you can always return to”

Seeing the confused faces of the kids from the isle Fairy Godmother decided to elaborate. “Over the Sumer and till you are 18 you will be staying with your guardian. Your Guardian will take over the role that would normally be taken by your parent. Since they can´t pursue the role due to … distant. If you ever get into trouble here in school or with the police your guardian will be the on to be called. But hopefully in time your guardians will not just be of legal purpose but also a person you trust and can come to with your problems.”

The Villain Kids nodded in understanding even though all of them still had a lot of question. “Who is our guardian?” asked a shy Carlos.

“Actually, you will all have different Guardians. For each of you we found someone to voluntarily take you in.” Stated Ben “Carlos, your Guardian will be Kathrin and Dopey.” As the two adults Ben meat stood up, the eyes of Evie and Carlos widened. _That is where I know them from_. Thought Evie. Carlos awkwardly stood up to shake their hands and mumble a shy hi.

As Carlos sat back in hi seat Belle and Adam turned to Jay. “Jay, me and Adam decided to be your guardian. You will stay with us at our palace but only if you are okay with it?” Never in a million Years would Jay have thought that the former King and Queen of Auradon would take him in. To shocked to form full sentences he just mumbled a: “I guess”. Belle smiled a reassuring and motherly smile in his direction to calm him down.

Again, Ben began to speak. This time in a quiet but strong voice. “Evie, you were actually the first one we found housing for.” At that Evie couldn´t help but let a small smile escape. She was actually happy that someone would choose her, even knowing who her mother was. “Evie, Snow White and Prince Florian offered to take you in?” With that all of Evies earlier happiness disappeared and instead was replaced by tremor.

“What?” Screamed Evie as she stood up from her chair which fell down in the process. “You can´t be serious? They hate me!” Mal stood behind Evie to try and calm her down with no success.

For the first time since entering this room Snow White stood up and started to speak. “Evie, I know this may sound hard to believe, but I don’t hate you. I don’t even hate our mother. And even if I would I know that you are not her. I just want to get to know you, the real you not the one people tell me about. I am aware that this is a lot to take in but please think about it?”

Hesitating Evie stared at Snow White and her Prince before wordlessly nodding her head and sitting down. In order to break the awkward silence and to get the attention of off her sister Mal spoke up. “And who is ma Guardian? Or did you find no one?” chuckled Mal coldly.

“I will be the one to take you in” spoke Fairy Godmother, leaving a flabbergasted Mal behind.

Still trying to process the acquired information the Villain Kids decided to stay quiet and look at each other.


End file.
